Pervasive developmental disorder (PDD) is a category of neurological disorders characterized by severe and pervasive impairment in several areas of development, including social interaction and communications skills. The five disorders under PDD are autistic disorder (autism), Asperger's syndrome, childhood disintegrative disorder (CDD), Rett's disorder, and PDD—not otherwise specified (PDD-NOS). Specific diagnostic criteria for each of these disorders can be found in the Diagnostic & Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV-TR) as distributed by the American Psychiatric Association (APA). Autistic spectrum disorder (ASD) is an umbrella term that is used to represent a broad heterogeneous disorder by collectively grouping autistic disorder, Asperger's syndrome and PDD-NOS.
Autism, the most common of the pervasive developmental disorders, affects an estimated 1 in approximately 150 births. Estimates of the prevalence of ASD are in the range of 6.5 to 6.6 per 1000 based on Autism and Developmental Disabilities Monitoring Network Surveillance (Year 2002). Indeed, as of 2003-2004, as many as 1.5 million Americans are believed to have some form of autism. Autism is a childhood encephalopathy characterized by deficiencies in social interaction and communication and by repetitive and stereotyped behaviors. Based on statistics from the U.S. Department of Education and other governmental agencies, autism is growing at a rate of 10-17 percent per year. At these rates, the Autism Society of America (ASA) estimates that the prevalence of autism could easily reach 4 million Americans in the next decade.
Of the other four PDD forms, Asperger's syndrome is closest to autism in signs and likely causes; Rett's disorder and childhood disintegrative disorder share several signs with autism, but may have unrelated causes; PDD—not otherwise specified (PDD-NOS) is diagnosed when the criteria are not met for a more specific disorder (Lord C, et al. “Autism spectrum disorders” Neuron (2000) 28 (2): 355-63).
Autism is a complex serious developmental disability that interferes with, among other things, the normal development of the brain in the areas of social interaction and communication skills, and which causes severely restricted interests and repetitive behavior. Typically, autistic children and adults have difficulties in verbal and non-verbal communication, social interactions, and leisure or play activities. Autism can include language disorders with impaired understanding, echolalia, pronominal reversal (such as using “you” instead of “I” or “me” when referring to one's self), rituals and compulsive phenomena, and uneven intellectual development with mental retardation. Autistic children are also at increased risk of developing seizure disorders, especially during their teen years. Autism typically appears during the first three years of life and is the result of a neurological disorder that affects the functioning of the brain.
The overall incidence of autism is, for the most part, globally consistent. Indeed, autism knows no racial, ethnic, or social boundaries, and family income, lifestyle, and educational levels do not affect the chance of autism's occurrence. However, it has been found to be four times more prevalent in boys than girls. On the other hand, Rett's disorder is more prevalent in girls than boys.
Since being first described by Dr. Leo Kanner in 1943, the understanding of autism has grown tremendously. Although autism is defined by a certain set of behaviors, it is a spectrum disorder in that its symptoms and characteristics can be present in a wide variety of combinations, from mild to severe. Therefore, autistic children and adults can exhibit any combination of the behaviors in any degree of severity. Two individuals, both with the same diagnosis, may have varying skills and display very different actions. Those only mildly affected may exhibit slight delays in language or communication and may face greater challenges in social interactions. For example, one may have difficulty initiating and/or maintaining a conversation. Communication by autistic children or adults is often displayed as talking at others (for example, a monologue on a favorite subject that continues despite attempts by others to interject comments).
Autism seems to cause those affected by it to process and respond to information in unique ways. In some individuals with PDD including autism, aggressive and/or self-injurious behavior may exist. The following traits, as identified by the ASA, may also be present in persons with autism: insistence on sameness or resistance to change; difficulty in expressing needs (i.e. uses gestures or pointing instead of words); repeating words or phrases in place of normal, responsive language; laughing, crying, or showing distress for reasons not apparent to others; preferring to be alone or an aloof manner; tantrums; difficulty in mixing with others; not wanting to cuddle or be cuddled; little or no eye contact; unresponsive to normal teaching methods; sustained odd play; spinning objects; inappropriate attachments to objects; apparent over-sensitivity or under-sensitivity to pain; no real fears of danger; marked physical over-activity or extreme under-activity; uneven gross/fine motor skills; and/or non-responsiveness to verbal cues (i.e. acts as if deaf although hearing tests in normal range).
Symptoms as in attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) are frequent among individuals with pervasive developmental disorders (PDD). Children meeting diagnostic criteria for a pervasive developmental disorder (PDD) display symptoms and impairment related to attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) sufficient to warrant a diagnosis of ADHD (Goldstein S, et al “The Comorbidity of Pervasive Developmental Disorder and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder: Results of a Retrospective Chart Review” Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders, (2004) 34 (3):329-339). Hattori J, et al “Are Pervasive Developmental Disorders and Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder Distinct Disorders?” studied the relationship between patients with attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and those with pervasive developmental disorders (PDD), using the High-Functioning Autism Spectrum Screening Questionnaire (ASSQ) and ADHD Rating Scale-IV. The patients with strictly diagnosed ADHD had many PDD-related symptoms, and the patients with PDD had many ADHD-related symptoms. It therefore seems difficult to make a distinction between ADHD and PDD by using the present diagnostic criteria in the DSM-IV.
People with autism have social impairments that appear early in childhood and continue through adulthood. Autistic infants show less attention to social stimuli, smile and look at others less often, and respond less to their own name. Autistic toddlers have more striking social deviance; for example, they have less eye contact and anticipatory postures and are more likely to communicate by manipulating another person's hand (Volkmar F, et al “Autism in infancy and early childhood,” Annu Rev Psychol (2005) 56: 315-36.) Three- to five-year-old autistic children are less likely to exhibit social understanding, approach others spontaneously, imitate and respond to emotions, communicate nonverbally, and take turns with others. However, they do form attachments to their primary caregivers. (Sigman M, et al. “Early detection of core deficits in autism” Ment Retard Dev Disabil Res Rev. (2004) 10 (4): 221-33). They display moderately less attachment security than usual, although this feature disappears in children with higher mental development or less severe autism spectrum disorders. Older children and adults with ASD perform worse on tests of face and emotion recognition (Sigman M. et al, see supra). Contrary to common belief, autistic children do not prefer to be alone. Making and maintaining friendships often proves to be difficult for those with autism. For them, the quality of friendships, not the number of friends, predicts how lonely they are.
Unlike those with autism, people with Asperger's syndrome are not usually withdrawn around others; they approach others, even if awkwardly, for example by engaging in a one-sided, long-winded speech about a favorite topic while being oblivious to the listener's feelings or reactions, such as signs of boredom or haste to leave.
About a third to a half of individuals with autism does not develop enough natural speech to meet their daily communication needs; (Noens I, et al, “The ComFor: an instrument for the indication of augmentative communication in people with autism and intellectual disability”. J Intellect Disabil Res (2006) 50 (9): 621-32.) Differences in communication may be present from the first year of life, and may include delayed onset of babbling, unusual gestures, diminished responsiveness, and the desynchronization of vocal patterns with the caregiver. In the second and third years, autistic children have less frequent and less diverse babbling, consonants, words, and word combinations; their gestures are less often integrated with words. Autistic children are less likely to make requests or share experiences, and are more likely to simply repeat others' words or reverse pronouns.
For individuals with autism, sensory integration problems are common. In particular, their senses may be either over- or under-active. The fuzz of a kiwi may actually be experienced as painful; a sweet, fruity smell may cause a gagging reflex. Some children or adults with autism are particularly sensitive to sound, so that even the most ordinary daily noises are painful.
Although there is no single known cause for autism, it is generally accepted that it is caused by abnormalities in brain structure or function. The shape and structure of the brain in autistic versus non-autistic children show differences when brain scans are viewed. Currently the links between heredity, genetics and medical problems are being investigated by researchers, as well as a number of other theories. The theory of a genetic basis of the disorder is supported by the fact that, in many families, there appears to be a pattern of autism or related disabilities. While no one gene has been identified as causing autism, researchers are searching for irregular segments of genetic code that autistic children may have inherited. While researchers have not yet identified a single trigger that causes autism to develop, it also appears that some children are born with a susceptibility to autism.
Other researchers are investigating the possibility that under certain conditions, a cluster of unstable genes may interfere with brain development resulting in autism. Still other researchers are investigating problems during pregnancy or delivery as well as environmental factors such as viral infections, metabolic imbalances, and exposure to environmental chemicals. Yet other researchers are investigating the link between autism and chemical toxicity, in particular with the mercury-containing vaccine preservative thimerosal.
Some cases of autism have been associated with several different organic conditions, including bioenergetic metabolism deficiency suggested by the detection of high lactate levels in some patients (Coleman M. et al, Autism and Lactic Acidosis, J. Autism Dev Disord., (1985) 15: 1-8; Laszlo et al Serum serotonin, lactate and pyruvate levels in infantile autistic children, Clin. Chim. Acta (1994) 229:205-207; and Chugani et al., Evidence of altered energy metabolism in autistic children, Progr. Neuropsychopharmacol Biol Psychiat., (1999) 23:635-641) and by nuclear magnetic resonance imagining as well as positron emission tomography scanning which documented abnormalities in brain metabolism. Although the mechanism of hyperlactacidemia remains unknown, a likely possibility involves mitochondrial oxidative phosphorylation dysfunction in neuronal cells. A small subset of autistic patients diagnosed with deficiencies in complex I or III of the respiratory chain have been reported in the literature (see Oliveira, G., Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology (2005) 47 185-189; and Filipek, P A et al., Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders (2004) 34:615-623.) However, in many of the cases of autism where there is some evidence of mitochondrial dysfunction, there is an absence of the classic features associated with mitochondrial disease, such as mitochondrial pathology in muscle biopsy (see Rossignol, D. A. et al., Am J. Biochem. & Biotech, 4 (2) 208-217).
The main goals of treatment are to lessen associated deficits and family distress, and to increase quality of life and functional independence. No single treatment is best and treatment is typically tailored to the child's needs. Intensive, sustained special education programs and behavior therapy early in life can help children acquire self-care, social, and job skills, (Myers S M, et al. “Management of children with autism spectrum disorders” Pediatrics (2007) 120 (5): 1162-82) and Angley M, et al. “Children and autism—part 1—recognition and pharmacological management” Aus.t Fam. Physician (2007) 36 (9): 741-4) and often improve functioning and decrease symptom severity and maladaptive behaviors; (Rogers S J, et al., “Evidence-based comprehensive treatments for early autism” J. Clin. Child Adolesc. Psychol. (2008) 37 (1): 8-38).
Medications have not been proven to correct deficits of ASDs and are not the primary treatment. They are used to treat problems associated with autism disorders, such as associated maladaptive behaviors or psychiatric comorbidities that may interfere with educational progress, socialization, health or safety and quality of life. More than half of U.S. children diagnosed with autistic disorders are prescribed psychoactive drugs or anticonvulsants, with the most common drug classes being antidepressants, stimulants, and antipsychotics. (Oswald D P, et al. “Medication Use Among Children with Autism Spectrum Disorders”. J Child Adolesc Psychopharmacol (2007) 17 (3): 348-55.) Aside from antipsychotics, there is scant reliable research about the effectiveness or safety of drug treatments for children, adolescents or adults with ASD. A person with ASD may respond atypically to medications, the medications can have adverse effects, and no known medication relieves autism's core symptoms of social and communication impairments. Alternative nutritional therapies for autistic children may include Idebenone and CoQ10, because of their superior antioxidant properties, but no studies have been performed to prove their efficacy.
US Patent Publication 2005/0203066 discloses compounds, compositions and methods for treatment of developmental delay in cognitive, motor, language, executive function or social skills with a pyrimidine nucleotide precursor, but it does not disclose any compounds, compositions or methods of treatment with compounds of the present invention.
Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD)—also referred to as ADD—is a biological, brain based condition that is characterized by poor attention and distractibility and/or hyperactive and impulsive behaviors. It is one of the most common mental disorders that develop in children. Symptoms may continue into adolescence and adulthood. If left untreated, ADHD can lead to poor school/work performance, poor social relationships and a general feeling of low self esteem. The most prevalent symptoms of ADHD are inattention and distractibility and/or hyperactive and impulsive behaviors. Difficulties with concentration, mental focus, and inhibition of impulses and behaviors are chronic and pervasive and impair an individual's daily functioning across various settings—home, school or work, in relationships, etc. ADD or attention deficit disorder is a general term frequently used to describe individuals that have attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) without the hyperactive and impulsive behaviors. The terms are often used interchangeably for both those who do and those who do not have symptoms of hyperactivity and impulsiveness.
Thus, there is an unmet need for improved methods of treating patients with pervasive developmental disorders, particularly with autism and/or attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD).